


[Podfic] A Necessary End

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Star-crossed [12]
Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canonical Character Death, Dream Sex, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hair Kink, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Outdoor Sex, Peace, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Redemption, Regret, Reincarnation, Rimming, Shakespearean style language, Shower Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are caught up in time, when Khan's sister Zenobia seeks her brother's aid. Khan-in-Sherlock must confront the demons of his past, as Richard-in-John has already confronted his. Will he find a way to make better choices this time, and can he convince Zenobia to do the same?</p><p> “Cowards die many times before their deaths;<br/>The valiant never taste of death but once.<br/>Of all the wonders that I yet have heard,<br/>It seems to me most strange that men should fear;<br/>Seeing that death, a necessary end,<br/>Will come when it will come.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Necessary End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503303) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> There are 8 chapters to this installment. I will post 1 chapter per day, then on the ninth day I will post it as one complete file for those who would prefer it that way. Just one fic left to go in this series! I will be posting the final installment as soon as possible after finishing posting 'A Necessary End'.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did. Thanks, as always, to the frankly spectacular [221b_hound](http://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound) for giving me permission to podfic her work. You are a wonderful human being and I feel privileged to know you.

Chapter 1 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j6oqypw3rxvojgc/Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Enterprise is wary of a human who looks like Khan Noonien Singh, and claims to be the reformed soul of that brute. John Watson longs to see his Sherlock in the eyes of that older soul. And Khan's sister Zenobia, whose recent history shows that in this, at least, she may be more sinned against than sinning, is angry that her brother would plight his troth to a mere human than commit to doing anything he must to save his family.

Chapter 2 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z0o3r440rcs4r8l/Chapter_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenobia attacks Khan and John in the realm of the mind - but she finds that her brother has a formidable defender, and she learns that her own soul has other memories too. What begins as punishment for perceived betrayal may yet end in hope.

Chapter 3 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xb7p9aqygxy21v8/Chapter_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Enterprise must accept that two historical heroes are now men of bloodier history - and more, that these two reformed butchers aim now to broker peace with the warrior Zenobia. The Betazoids say that Zenobia is sincere in her desire for peace. If Kirk can find the courage to make it so, and if Khan can make his sister keep a vital promise, there may indeed be a better future for them all.

Chapter 4 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ac6ahlpx1p5m85z/Chapter_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Echo Station, Zenobia, Khan and Richard must all face challenges - Zenobia with the first test of her resolve to be a peacemaker; Khan and Richard with the realities of the original Khan in cryogenic suspension. Each thinks he understands and has accepted the knowledge of Khan's coming death. Each of them is wrong.

Chapter 5 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/uen294hgom9n4ok/Chapter_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan and Richard have lived these lives already, and suffered much. It is time to let their newer selves be dominant once more. What will Zenobia learn from them when she goes to restore their minds – what will she do, and what will she leave undone?

Chapter 6 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/sj13ub2d86sm308/Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With healing words and hope for the future, Richard and Khan have been sent back to the dreamworld and their glade. Their current selves, John and Sherlock, are out of sorts as well as out of time, but in the friendly cage of their shipboard room, they will find their centres again, and with each other of course. And then, while they sleep, Khan and Richard, too, find balance and heartfelt joy - and Richard learns a final secret of Khan's. What's in a name? More than its owner ever dreamed of.

Chapter 7 - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pm9ta2j64ii2cd2/Chapter_7.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long and well-enunciated YouTube version of [Under the Greenwood Tree](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjnS5sUwhcs&feature=youtu.be) , a song from As You Like It. 221b_hound edited the version slightly to Richard's better liking!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are restored to themselves, but they remain unsettled, out of joint with time and place - except, of course, with each other, and in that connection they find their anchor. They have a few tricks still to teach those people of the future who think they know them so well. And then, at home in Baker Street, they look upon the stars with new eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter! I will be posting a single file with the whole fic either tomorrow or Sunday.

Chapter 8 - Listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/43q80njkxw223cq/Chapter_8.mp3)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the full podfic of A Necessary End as one mp3 file. I will be posting the final fic in this glorious series (Perchance to Dream) next week, followed by a podbook of the entire series arc.
> 
> Then on to the next project!

A Necessary End - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5v5z2rd98bb9hz7/A_Necessary_End.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'A Necessary End' by 221b_hound read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544333) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
